


The Sensational sloppy science of group orgys

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Gentle Sex, Gordon cums so many times, He is so filled with cum, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Gordon gets some loving from his favorite people so that they can have a bigger family.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman/Forzen, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Forzen, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Sensational sloppy science of group orgys

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write it was unbelievable, now my holiday themed porn is late . I truly hope you enjoy.

It was a wonderful night to hang out in bed and that's exactly what Gordon, Tommy and benry where doing.

Cuddled together and watching videos on their laptop.

All three of the men were curled up on Gordons chest. It was about an hour in when he noticed how wet his pussy was but he didn't want to alert either of the two men, well he was thinking about it.

"Hey hey Gordo put on another video, do it please?"

Well you have to stop smacking my belly like it's a drum"

"W-w-what! But i-it's such a good d-drum gordooooon"

"Bongos!"

That made Gordon chuckle, he really couldn't get over the fact that they were really into bongos at the moment. He could feel his stomach being tickled and a couple pairs of wandering hands making their way up his shirt.

He pretended he didn't notice anything, trying to watch the movie. Four hands slowly made their way to his chest, long skinny hands and shorter chunkier hands, wide and strong.

It's starts of with light groping and he can feel the eyes on him, but he doesn't give in. 

Even though Tommy's head is right beside him and he can see the big grin on his face, he can hear the excited heavy breathing.

Gordon honestly knows he won't win, not that he's trying but still. If he's smart, Tommy's smarter and benry is crafty. 

They do not work in sync, wandering hands going wherever they please, benry is to the right and flicks his nipple.  
He does it again and again and again, untill it's hard as possible then he squeezes it between his fingers. 

Benry rolls the nipple in his tight grasp, pulling and then letting go. Tommy is just gently messaging the other one with his thumb.

His shirt is being rolled up but he acts like it isn't, face flushed red.

they do it till his small tits are exposed, nipples hard and he tries to ignore benrys whistle.

They both start Lapping at his chest, licking to their hearts content. Then they both bite down, hard and this cannot be ignored.

He groans so loud and arches his back. Fuck the movie.

"Oh Jesus Christ you two, what are you doing to me"

"W-were g-going to fuck y-y-your brains out"

That's the only information he got before tommy went back to sucking. 

Benry had latched onto his nipple and was sucking hard, Gordon dropped his head into his pillows, his hands got caught up in their hair. 

He was going to let them do this for as long as they wanted.

Benry released his tit, spit shining on the brown abused skin.

"Bro, I uh, cant get any milk? Give me titty milk please"

"B-b-benry we caant have t-titty milk, unless g-gordoooons pregnant!"

"Pregagnate?"

"N-no pregnant"

"Oooooh hmmm"

Gordon just quietly watched them talk something out. Suddenly benry had a idea.

"I know now!"

He sat up quickly, and Gordon looked at Tommy who clearly had this situation set up, with the way the excitement shone on his face.

"We gotta get Gordo preggers!"

"Yes, g-gordon you gotta have our b-babys!"

"Ok alright, if, and I mean IF you can get me 'preggers' then go for it"

"You w-want that!"

They were both so excited that it made Gordon really happy. What's one more kid, anyways he's been thinking about it for a while.

Suddenly big glassy eyes above him staring down, benry was sitting on his chest, nose to nose.  
Pre-cum staining his shorts, Gordon could see his raging boner straining if he looked.

"Gordy I'm going to full you with cum till you are, um, filled with baby"

"Welllll uh, get to it then, fill Gordons pussy with the Miracle of life"

Then there was a tongue in his mouth, benry wasnt sparing him and he groaned loudly as he felt his pants and underwear being slid off in one go.

They kissed so deeply,the pale man holding his cheeks gently as they explored each other's mouths.  
His fingers gently being sucked on by the man above him as they broke away.

He could feel Tommy's cock against his hole, he was so wet he didn't need prep.  
The mans dick rubbing against his clit, smearing his pre-cum all over Gordon.

He couldn't see tommy with benry infront of him, but he could feel his Wonderful dick slowly press into his wet hole. 

Both men let out a long groan as pushed himself inside, all the way until he could feel Tommy's fat balls press against him.

This is when Tommy's phone rang.

Benry covered Gordons mouth as tommy answered it, but started thrusting anyways.  
He knew whoever was on the other end could hear the slap of skin and his barely contained moans.

"H-hello darnold! Y-you haaave the potion?!oh fuck Yes, are y-you on your way? O-oh, ok see you soon"

He clicked his phone off without hesitation.

"That was darnold! H-he finished his fertility potion j-just for you Gordon"

Gordon couldn't think with Tommy fucking him like this, his grunts filled the room as the man hands had a tight grip on his hips.

Benrys fat dick was pulled out of his boxers, replacing the hand that covered his mouth.

Gordon stuck his tongue out, letting the man rub himself all over his lips and tongue. He was getting his pre-cum all over Gordons beard, his lips and his cheeks.

Benry always enjoys making him wet and sticky, slowly sliding his cock in and out of Gordon's open hot mouth.

Gordon grabbed benrys thighs letting him know that he could go at whatever pace he wanted.

Benry obliged, sliding his fat cock down down down the man's throat.

Rocking his hips, his balls slapping the man's chin as he sucked and slurped around the dick.

He couldnt see the door slam open but he could hear it, forzen wasn't wearing any boots but he had a heavy step and Gordon could hear him drop a bag onto the ground.

Tommy didn't stop fucking into Gordon as he said hello to the new guests. The room had a strong heady smell that made darnold excited more than he could even speak about.

Gordon was moaning around the cock down his throat when he felt a new weight press onto the bed.

"O-oh hello forzen! I can g-give you a o-oh fuck a turn next i-if you waaant"

"Darnold said that only my dick was big enough to make the fertility thing super effective."

He gave Gordon a strong smack on the thigh as he arched his back barely being able to breath as he held onto benrys fat strong thighs.

"Oh my god ,oh my god! I'm going to cum down you fucking throat Freeman! I'm going to fuck your cunt after this like-like the whore you are!"

He had such a grip on Gordons hair that it hurt so good. Gordon was gagging with spit and tears running down his face as benry came hard down his throat. Benry was moaning in please his dick twitching in the mans hot tight throat, crying out as he slowly removed his oversensitive cock from the wet throat.

He leaned down and kissed the man gently as he moaned in his mouth, eating some of his own cum out of Gordons mouth.

"Ah ah! Holy fuck tommy, yes deeper, deeper tommy right there! Your so good Holy fuck!

"Y-you like that! You love h-haaaving my c-cock stuffed in your p-pussy dont you you little w-whore!"

"Yes tommy yes! I love when you stuff daddy's cunt, fill me up,please please please!"

Gordon cried out, his legs quivering as he squirted hard all over Tommy's dick, his cunt spasming as tommy whined high pitched and reedy as he let himself go. Shooting his load deep into the man, filling Gordon with his cum till it overflowed and seeped onto the bed.

Gordon looked up at the four men watching him with lustful and wanting eyes as he caught his breath.

"Hey darnold, you have the stuff haha"

Gordon said the haha himself with a wink and a finger gun that made the fluffy haired man chuckle. He was only wearing boxers as he rummaged through his large bag that he had forzen carry over.

" Why yes Gordon I do have it, but Hmm I think it might make a mess of your room what we are going to do to you." He says this nodding to himself, even in this situation ever the scientist whatever it was made tommy clearly giddy from the amount of bouncing he was making on the bed.

Forzen got up of the bed and took the large plastic sheet from darnold. He spread it across the floor of their quite large room and then took what seem to be a small pool from darnold and started pumping it full of air.

Scratching his stomach Gordon felt the need to ask.

"Is that a blow up pool?"

" Not just any blow up pool!" Darnold said with pride. "But one specially designed for this scenario with us, a very comfortable padded bottom , clear walls and it isn't designed for specifically water but this special super slippery gel that feels oh so good"

Fuck darnolds into this even with his dark skin Gordon can see the flush of his face, and well, even if he couldn't he could see his boner.

A squishy firm large ball about golf ball sized appeared in his fingers.

He looked down at him with a mad scientist grin, crawling into the bed towards Gordons spread legs cum leaking out of him. The man groaned as he watched darnold grab a couple more fluid filled balls  
From thin air, tommy leaned over and spread Gordons used hole open for the man.

Darnold pushed one in and it feels really good against his sensitive walls, he has three other balls and he pushed them in using two fingers. They merge into each other deep inside Gordon slowly growing bigger untill it is as big as a softball.

It hurts in such a weird way he's never felt before, his sensitive hole felt like he just took a knot from a werewolf. 

His head was resting in benrys lap who was saying sweet dirty things in his ear, pressed up close so he could feel the hot breath and his warm skin on his cheek.

He heaved as he felt I settle deep within him, crying out as darnold watched the opened hole with scientific and sexual interest.

He nodded and smiled an bright and warm smile at him as he patted his leg gently.

"Ok Gordon it looks perfect! Forzen will pop them just for you"

"Darnold they hurt, fuck they hurt, Darnold what are you doing, darrrrrnold im-im going to cum baby aaah Aaaaaah!!"

He clenched around the fluid filled firm ball inside of him, that only seemed to slide in deeper, it made him feel so fucking full and now he's going to have forzens big fat cock in him too? 

The thought sent Gordon over the edge cumming again, cream getting on Tommy's fingers as he scooped the jizz up and fed it to darnold who took the fingers greedily into his mouth.

Four fingers in darnolds mouth as he finger fucked the man's face, cum dripping down his dark lips creating a wonderful contrast. Benry reached over Gordon and pinched his clit hard then he decided to rub it as fast and as hard as he could.

It was so slippery and exposed that the plap plap plap plap sound card fast and loud, fluid was being splashed all over the men as benry didn't stop his dark eyes centered on Gordons pussy.

Gordon himself couldn't believe he came so many times and these meant weren't nearly finished with him. They were going to fuck him till he couldn't walk, till he couldn't even think a thought.

"Hahaha Gord your such a slut man, messy little boy that's what you are. Dirty little twitch fan.

"Yea G-g-gordoon why are y-you such a f-fucking whore?"

"You all made me this way, oh fuck don't twist my tits like that darnold oh! Oh my god! Yes! Thank you thank you please put your cum in my hairy pussy, I'll beg any way you want."

Forzen finally finished pumping the large pool thing up and he turned to look at the emberessing mess of men torturing Gordon to cum again and again. Well what's one more to the party forzen thought to him.

"Out of the way none of you are doing this right!"

"You better show how done right gamer boy"

Benry said in a huff, which spiked forzens competitive urges ,yea he was going to do it right!

"Shut up! You think just cus you can code you can fuck! You know who fucks? AVGN yea! And he's a gamer and you think I'm going to be trolled by you! I don't think so"

He grabbed Gordons legs and pushed them,having Gordon hold onto them. Benry licked the palm of his foot holding on tightly to a ankle, he went to town on the foot slurping between the toes and sucking each one slowly.

Darnold got off the bed to get the fuck pool ready, tommy layed down beside Gordon rubbing and squeezing his chest gently while kissing his neck.

forzens fat dick slowly slid into the loosened hole, penetrating it with a wet squelch. Gordons eyes rolled to the back of his head with how much stimulation he was getting, he could barely hear himself moan and yell over the pleasure.

The cock slid deeper and deeper untill it reached the softball sized ball, he pressed hard against it with a extremely strong grip on Gordons waist. He pushed against it hearing the man under him wail loudly in pleasure, it was pressed so hard against the mans cervix and not knowing what else to do his eyes rolled back arching his back as he felt all the men around grab and kiss at him.

He was having the best time of his life, Never had he felt such pure carnel pleasure.

Forzen groaned when his dick slowly pushes into the orb, he's not even thrusting into the man. To distracted trying to pop this thing but when the head finally slides past the membrane he's hit with such a intense pleasure that he cums immediately into the orbs liquid that mixes it all together.

His load is huge his jizz is hot inside Gordon Then the orb pops and he's being filled with a new liquid. One that makes him scream out from such a intense sensation.

Darnold looks on with scientific and sexual joy.

He squeezes one of Gordons tits hard and milk squirts out into his hand, he doesn't hesitate to lick it off.

"How does it feel Gordon, fucking amazing?"

The curly haired man can barely respond, shaking and moaning as he gives a shaky thumbs up. Darnold scoops some of the fluid that's leaking out of the man, looking at it with a professional gaze.

Bringing out a notepad he gains a professional air too him, reporting his findings.

'Patiant has been given a fertility orb and has been giving the once over. He is shaking and panting, while his tits do have milk coming out of them it is not a lot, but we have just started.

He is probably shaking and panting because [name redacted] still has his huge penis in him.

Will put him in the goo pool so that he can be [redacted] in the [redacted] until he can't even [redacted] anymore.'

He put down the notepad when he heard squeeling and saw that that all three men were trying to fit in Gordon pliant holes.

"One at a time boys, one at a- oh god ! Fuck fuck fuck ahh!"

"All for of you, get in the pool and do this, you will ruin this bed I am sure of it!"

Forzen pushed both of them off ,letting them scramble into the fuck goo themselves, he lift Gordon with his cock still in him and puts him in the pool. 

Instantly all four men are all over him, forzen claims his pussy first.

When he pulls out and hammers his dick back in, the creamy sticky goodness oozes out of Gordon. It's so easy to fuck this man's pussy now, the sloppy noises are out of this world.

He keeps hitting his g spot as benry sucks on a tit, lapping at the milk that flows onto his tongue. It tastes pretty fucking good he thinks as he bites down one it. He looks up and sees that tommy is fucking his throat, he can only hear the glack glack glack of the man swallowing around the cock pummeling his throat.

Forzen cums with a roar, filling the man like a cream puff, Gordons back arches as he cums again ,a record number for him as he just can't stop.

Forzen pulls out to trade with darnold, benrys slides over to get some too.

"You can fit all three of us I'm sure of it Gordon, I'm just scientifically sure of it!"

"Yea Gordon can take it,br-bring it on!"

He groans as he's rolled onto his side, the sticky goo squelching as one of his legs is propped up. Tommy wraps his arms around his waist rubbing his hairy stomach, kissing his neck so sweetly.

He feels a cock prod at his asshole, he's so relaxed and there's so much lube that the man pushes against the well used hole and makes it in with a pop.

He can feel it sliding into him, his walls giving way for it to slide into him deep and snug. Tommy's long arms move up to grab at his leaking tits as he snuggles into the crook of Gordons neck, he starts milking him like it's a well practiced chore milk spurting out and making his tits sore and needy.

Benry hooks Gordons leg over his shoulder and pushes into his sloppy pussy, he can feel Tommy's dick pulsate through the walls departing them and he groans deep and loud.

Gordon feels a third cock against his pussy hole and cries out as darnold pushes in, his thick dark cock heavy and dripping. Forzen sit back and watches on, ready to see the man be fucked stupider than he already has been.

"Oh baby you can take my cock, feel it? It's ok I'm pushing in and it feels so great against benrys. Fuck yea thank you Gordon thank you"

Darnold kissed Gordons lips gently as he finally sank balls deep into the man, swallowing his whimpers as he settled into the feeling of so much cock filling him up.

Benry gave a experimental thrust as he watched the three men underneath him make out, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. The whimpers that where coming out of the man soaked in cum and slippery goo was pathetic and needy. 

All of the men let out a shudder of pure delight when Gordon yelped high pitched at the feeling. It wasn't hard to find a rythm as each one thrusted slowly to make sure it wouldnt hurt the man.

But soon it was a sexual free for all, Tommy's cock pounded into Gordons needy ass so hard, the slurping wet sound where easily heard as his balls wacked against his his ass.

Gordon was at the mercy of the men, his hair sticky and knotted and he was drooling all over himself, cum splattered down his chin.

"Ah ah ah! Oh fuck please please please!!" He was breathing so hard, he was so wet sticky and needy.

"Fill me with your cum, yes do it like I'm your cum dumpster yea fuck yea!"

Benry pretty much had his eyes crossed in pleasure , he was giving Gordon that dopey smile of his completely red in the face. 

" You are a cum dumpster! You are!"

He laughed so loud ,as if he totally owned Gordon with that one.

Darnold was so close, he was loosing rythm and making eye contact at forzon who was just watching at this point. Like a king watching the show with a smug look on his face.

"Your our little princess aren't your Gordon? Fucking yes you are look at you! Little, um little fucking slut"

Darnold started moaning and shaking ,the gaze of the men was so much and calling Gordon filthy names pushed him over the edge, he pushed himself as deep as would go. Benry didn't stop thrusting as darnold came inside Gordon the sensation just another wonderful addition.

His creamy jizz was hot inside Gordon ,filling him him up and being pushed deeper by benrys crazed thrusting. 

He gave the curly haired man soft kisses as he pulled out, his dick twitching and spent. He considered it and covered his finger in cum and the goo and pushed two fingers easily into benrys asshole, pumping his two fingers gently in him, curling them while gently twisting them.

Benry let out a shriek as his orgasm hit him, calling Gordon a fucking dirty little whore and a cum dumpster bitch, which really only made Gordon cum again squirting all over benrys lap. 

Darnold pulled out a pretty little pussy plug and gently pushed it into Gordon so no more of his yummy present could escape from him..

He could feel Tommy's cock in his ass , thrusting away and hitting all his sweet spots. He was mumbling in his ear how good he was and how much he loved him, god they all loved eachother so much, he looked in the man wonderful eyes while giving each other butterfly kisses.

"I-im going to c-cum Gordon, I'm g-gonna fill your f-f-fucking ass bitch, I love you ! I love you Gordon!!

"Yes fill my ass, fuck tommy you so good yes baby that's it, use me just like that, just like that! I love you tommy oh you make Gordon feel so good !"  
.  
With that he was unloading in the mans ass, every hole had been filled with cum,his pussy flutters and trys to clench down on nothing.

When he pulls out, cum squirts out of Gordons asshole with a wet sound, he groans in wanted shame at the sound knowing he's well used and probably heavily impregnated.

After cleaning up such a horrendous sloppy mess (a very difficult task) and putting new sheets on the bed they all shuffled in.

Basking in the glory of loce

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time writing this!  
> Well,hope you enjoyed!


End file.
